Amor Mexicano
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Al escuchar tocar la puerta los tres mexicanos saben perfectamente quién es, el primer invitado de la fiesta, alguien sumamente recatado y del que Alejandro está enamorado. Para festejo del 15 y 16 de septiembre.


**Amor Mexicano**

Hola…, vengo para dejarles por aquí este oneshort festejando el 15 y el 16 de septiembre (ya que soy mexicanita, por si no saben es el festejo del grito de dolores y la independencia de mi querido país, respectivamente), tenía la idea rondando en la cabeza desde el mundial, ya verán porque. ;) También lo dejo un poquito por compensación por las ya sabidas tardanzas de mis otros fics, mas les pido paciencia, no tengo tiempo y sabemos bien que aquí se trabaja por amor al arte, aun así no los dejo, lo prometo.

**Renuncia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3 Ñe, también los hago míos, todos son mis novios .!

**Advertencia:** Nadita, algo de alcohol…, Slash crack (?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 de Septiembre, los tres hermanos tienen todas las cosas listas para festejar en grande, darán el grito de dolores con gran júbilo, con su pueblo, amigos y unos vasos de tequila; a algunos individuos les estaba prohibido llegar, para evitar pasarla mal. Sin embargo quien tocaba la puerta en ese momento ya era una visita bastante familiar, sabían de antemano su identidad tras aquellos recatados, y hasta tímidos, golpeteos a la puerta, también por la hora anticipada a la llegada de cualquier otra persona y por la constancia de ello cada año desde 2002: Japón, su actitud en extremo recatada, incluso al inicio de una fiesta, era lo que distanciaba realmente la personalidad de éste con Alejandro, el representante más joven de México, y probablemente con los otros dos pasaba lo mismo. Kiku había llegado con regalos para los tres, saludando a los hermanos con ceremoniosa cortesía, ellos se reían.

―Vamos Kiku, no es visita política― le decía María, tomando los regalos, para ponerlos en una gran mesa al fondo, y sentando al japonés en la mesa servida de los manjares típicos que tan bien sabía hacer, sin embargo lo hacía de forma ceremoniosa también.

―Siéntete como en tu casa― expresó Alejandro sonriente, ―Si necesitas algo sólo pídelo― continuó Pedro, incluso siendo ellos los festejados trataban como reyes a los invitados, en eso se parecen claramente ambas naciones.

―Arigato― dice algo apenado el japonés, ―Pero puedo ayudar, no sé si ya han terminado de prepararlo todo― los hermanos le miran sonrientes, y él entiende que esta vez terminaron más temprano, esperando su llegada.

El menor de los Méxicos se sentó a un lado suyo y sirvió un vaso de tequila para cada uno, Kiku, alarmado le dijo que era muy temprano para empezar a beber.

―Sólo tómalo, no me dirás que no es agradable― Alejandro le sonríe con su característica mirada pícara.

―Alejandro-kun, en verdad prefiero esperar― el menor hace un puchero, sabe de antemano lo que va a decir, aunque al menos ya no insistirá sobre el alcohol

―Cuando eres tan formal te siento lejano, llámame sólo Ale, suena más como debería ser entre nosotros, Kiku― el japonés sonríe casi inconsciente, se ve tan lindo de esa manera que se olvida de todo y se acerca a besarlo, el otro se queda viéndole, luego de aquel suave y tierno roce en los labios, le sonríe y toma su mejilla, le besa ahora él, más profundo.

―Serán tiernos por un rato, antes de que el alcohol y la lujuria invadan sus venas― expresa Pedro en voz baja a su hermana mayor, ella ríe leve cuando el japonés gira la cabeza, sumamente sonrojado, balbucea sin poder llegar a nada y los representantes de México ríen a la reacción de Kiku cada vez que se descubre "exhibiéndose", año tras año llega a una situación así, y es como un chiste tan bueno que vale la pena ser contado sin importar cuantas veces ha sido contado ya.

Así, como algo que siempre vale la pena repetir, así es como ven la fiesta del aniversario de la independencia, así es como ven las visitas a convenciones de anime, así es como ven los festejos del 12 de diciembre y de fin de año, cíclicas, tres veces al año suele viajar uno de los dos, y otras tres el otro, sus visitas son cíclicas, pero siempre divertidas y sensitivas, dejando un aire cálido tras sí, y una dulzura más grande en el corazón. Era realmente graciosa la forma en que todo eso comenzó, pero, al recordarlo, Japón siempre agradecía al alcohol y aquel mundial…

Estaba intensamente apurado con los preparativos para los juegos y sumamente nervioso, recibió una llamada de Italia intensamente emocionado, éste le dijo que iría a ayudarle y llevaría a todos los amigos que pudiera, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar cuando así lo dejó estipulado Feliciano, en poco tiempo seguro llegarían un montón de países y se armaría un caos peor al que ya tenía, dicho y hecho el italiano llegaba horas más tarde con más de medio mundo -literalmente- que más que ayudar organizaron un desastre, Alemania, desesperado les gritó que fueran a cualquier otro lado si no iban a ayudar bien, y les asignó tareas que preferentemente desanimaban, algunos se fueron por eso, otros siguiendo a los demás, quedaron Alemania, Rusia, Hungría, Taiwán, Honk Kong y algunos latinoamericanos, además de Italia, por supuesto. Ahí se dio cuenta de la actitud de servicio, la relajada, la responsable y la juguetona que tenían de manera fusionada esos países que no conocía tan a fondo.

Mas a la hora de la fiesta había algunos que caían en los excesos, lo supo al invitarles algunas cosas en la celebración de apertura y lo confirmaría en futuras ocasiones. Eran los llamados "el alma de la fiesta" se ponían a divertirse con amenas conversaciones o entretenidos chistes y eran los primeros a la hora de hacer tonterías. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos y ya estaba escuchando las risas de todos, y la timidez de algunos se había disipado tras las primeras botellas de alcohol…

Ahora pasaba lo mismo, varios invitados habían llegado, algunos con impermeables o paraguas por la lluvia, otros un poco mojados y luego llegarían varios realmente empapados, sin embargo era agradable el aroma y sonido de fondo que traía la lluvia, los tres mexicanos atendían a todo el que llegaba y lo secaban antes de sentarlo en las sillas frente a la gran mesa con banquetes acompañados de algún vaso de alcohol y servidos frente a ellos, excepto en el caso de los que eran menores, a ellos les servían de forma especial en pequeñas charolitas y les pasaban una canasta con dulces de todo tipo, aunque en la mesa también había algunos.

Kiku comía unos dulces típicos, le encantaban y además no era tan afecto al picante como los anfitriones o varios otros invitados, y aun le costaba trabajo distinguir lo que era muy picante y lo que tenía sabores más amables a su paladar, entonces llega Alejandro con una charola y una bolsa, mete varios de los dulces en la última, para que el japonés se los lleve después, y planta la charola en ese lugar.

―Di "Ah"― el japonés percibe ya el leve aroma de unos vasos de alcohol, pero Alejandro aún tiene bastante en su lugar el juicio, está muy sonriente, sabe que se alegra de que haya ido a su fiesta y se sonroja abriendo la boca y esperando la comida que le dará el menor, ya a sabiendas de lo que le complace al paladar. ―Te ves tan lindo Kiku…― la cuchara entra en la boca del japonés con éste aún más sonrojado, y sonríen.

Más tarde las cosas van aumentando, aunque luego quiso evitarlo, el mexicano ha bebido más, y le ha puesto a beber a él, Japón se siente mareado, cinco vasos con lo más fuerte, le dolerá la cabeza para mañana, siente una conocida mano sobre sus muslos y besos en el cuello, tan repentino que se le escapa un suspiro, el olor a alcohol le anticipa las cosas, pide que espere y el menor se le acurruca como un gatito y dice "nya" sabe que esa suplica lo derrite de ternura y que luego de ella es casi seguro que ceda. El japonés ríe levemente y lo besa en los labios.

―Espera un poco ya casi es 16― salieron al patio tomados de la mano, había algunos jueguitos pirotécnicos, de los que se andan por el suelo, ya que la lluvia seguía y lo único que los protegía era una lona que habían puesto los tres hermanos previendo la lluvia. El ambiente de luces tenues e intermitentes resultó romántico y, luego del grito unánime de júbilo, lo que más exaltó al japonés fueron los labios del menor sobre los suyos apasionados como nunca.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el mexicano comenzara a acariciarle atrevidamente.

―A-Ale… no hagas eso tan a la vista…― dijo sonrojado, el mexicano con ojitos brillantes e ilusionados lo besó más eufóricamente (sólo había escuchado como el japonés lo llamaba "Ale" y su cara sonrojada lo derretía en ese instante). ―M-mate… vámonos… a un lugar… más privado.― al mexicano no se lo tuvieron que repetir jaló al japonés del brazo corriendo alegremente a su cuarto.

Tras cerrarse la puerta ambos daban rienda suelta a su pasión y se dejan llevar, a Alejandro a veces se sorprende de ese cambio en el japonés, sin embargo le agradaba, el atrevimiento exclusivo que tenía a puertas cerradas era algo que le excitaba, las hábiles manos del japonés lo hacían gemir pronto y él procuraba bien el no quedarse atrás, quería hacerlo sentirse así de bien como él, la piel desnuda se hace notar cada vez más, entre ambos aumenta el calor que, con el contraste de la fría lluvia de afuera, empaña los vidrios, y el sonido de la lluvia hacía el fondo perfecto en que sonaba el clamor de sus nombres...

Al mexicano siempre le gustó la voz del japonés, tenía un matiz que lo hechizaba, desde que lo conoció, eso le gustaba de Kiku, como al mencionado la mirada de él; se le quedaba viendo a sus ojos mientras él intentaba entablar conversación con el mayor, quien era demasiado tímido para seguirle el ritmo en esa clase de conversaciones, más adelante entendería el tono y el ritmo en que debería hablar con él, así como la gran cantidad de temas comunes que tenían en realidad. No obstante aquel día de apertura en el mundial 2002, no logró encontrarlo y al sentirse frustrado se puso a beber, más de lo que de por si había bebido, no se percató de que la constante mirada de Japón le vigilaba, preocupado y confuso por su comportamiento.

El japonés exploraba meticulosamente las facciones y expresiones del representante de México en turno para aquel evento, le atraía aquel individuo con sus dualidades finamente expresadas en ese momento, sonrió inconscientemente al contemplarle y en ese preciso instante el mexicano cruzó su mirada con él y se sonrojó al encontrar una posibilidad aquel sonrojo fue sumamente tierno a los ojos del japonés que quedó aun más fascinado por él. Mas ninguno de ellos se atrevía aún a dar el primer paso.

Alejandro, frustrado por su indecisión se hundió más en la bebida demasiado rápido, así que cuando iban llegando al tren, él se salió por la puerta que creyó "cerrada" cayendo fuera del tren y tambaleándose, Japón, asustado, fue tras él justo antes de que cerraran la puerta y arrancara el tren.

El mexicano seguía bamboleándose y, al acercarse el siguiente tren, el japonés lo jaló del brazo, ya desesperándose, y tomó camino contrario con él para llevarlo a su casa donde estuviera más seguro que balanceándose tan cerca de las vías, el mexicano reía sin sentido y traviesamente se metió de nuevo al tren antes que cerraran las puertas, jalando a Kiku sorpresivamente, el tren arrancó; no habían alcanzado siquiera lugar sentados, por lo que también se mecía; Kiku se estaba irritando, mas no dijo nada, sólo le miró, su expresión cambiaba con el alcohol, como si dejara ver más de lo que normalmente se veía, el otro cruzó de pronto su mirada con él y el representante de Japón se sonrojó al ser descubierto mirándole.

―Te ves muy lindo― susurró el menor, Kiku se sonrojó aún más, "Está ebrio", "Está ebrio", "Está ebrio" se repetía intentando detener el calor que subía a su rostro, para colmo el mexicano no le ayudaba, se acercaba cada vez más, le acorralaba contra la pared y el tubo que servía de barandal.

―México-san..., mate-cudasai―susurró, mas el otro no quería escucharle, observó a unas chicas mirándoles muy atentamente, fujoshis, la pinta que llevaban era característica; eso sólo significaba que ya comenzaban a llamar la atención.

―Japón― susurró suavemente apenas para llamar su atención, ―mírame― el mayor sólo acató, unos segundos mirándose, una sensación electrizante, el mexicano se recargaba únicamente con una mano en lo alto de la pared, sintió de pronto en todo su cuerpo un desvanecimiento, así que luchó lo que pudo para alcanzar a besar los labios del contrario antes de caer, lo logró, Kiku sintió elevarse del piso, y nunca supo si fue por aquello, o por lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Alejandro alcanzó a abrazar del cuello al japonés, y ambos cayeron juntos al suelo, seguidos de la toda la multitud habida del tren; éste se había detenido, ¡El tren se había detenido! Japón se horrorizó al ver la palanca de emergencia activada, justo donde ellos estaban momentos atrás. Sintió de pronto una mano acariciando su muslo y el aliento del representante de México que subía de su cuello a su oído, el menor había caído sobre él y se estaba dejando llevar, aquello estaba volviendo loco al japonés, en varios sentidos, pero lo aterraba no por otra cosa sino porque ¡estaban en un lugar público!

Kiku apartó rápidamente a Alejandro, casi lamentándolo, pero agarró de la mano al menor y echó a correr a cualquier otro lugar para evitar ser vistos, forzó una puerta que había quedado en estación y salieron casi volando. Los pasajeros contaron más tarde que el mexicano en estado de ebriedad que había jalado la palanca se fugó, cuando preguntaron por la razón, a los testigos les dio vergüenza hablar de lo que habían presenciado así que sólo dijeron: "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo tuvo curiosidad".

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, al llegar a su casa el japonés volteó a ver al representante de México, directo a los ojos, esos ojos.

―Me has hecho pasar la vergüenza de mi vida por hacer algo así en público y has detenido el tren bala por primera vez en su historia― Alejandro pensó que Japón no lo querría ver de nuevo en su vida, agachó su cabeza, había recuperado un poco su juicio luego de tanto correr. ―Alejandro― le llamó Kiku al levantar la vista se encontró ante la extrema cercanía del japonés, ―No vuelvas a exhibirnos.― sentenció y luego cerró sus ojos acortando tímidamente la distancia entre ambos.

Más pronto que una bala el mexicano estaba sobre él besándole y acariciándole con ansiedad, quitándole las prendas de ropa una a una, despojándose fogoso también la suya, sin paciencia besaba cada rincón del cuerpo del mayor, quien se atrevió a comenzar a masajear el miembro de Alejandro, él se estremeció excitado y continuó con más vehemencia su tarea hasta que ambos no pudieron más. Así había comenzado todo, al despertar el menor le preguntó a Japón por qué no lo había rechazado a pesar de lo que le hizo pasar y Kiku le pidió que primero le respondiera por qué lo besó en aquel lugar, aquella platica fue intima y llena del mayor confort que habían sentido, las palabras salían solas y posaban un agradable calor en su pecho al decir "Te quiero".

Comenzaron poco a poco a acercarse más, las llamadas una vez a la semana, que se esperaba ansiosa, las idas al menos una vez al año, ambas cosas fueron aumentando hasta conformar las tres o cuatro visitas de cada uno, llamadas dos veces a la semana y mensajes todos los días al punto exacto de despertar, aun con la diferencia horaria. Se querían, se querían, y aun más que eso, hoy se darían cuenta, lo dirían y se escucharía mil veces más que el sonido de la lluvia y se sentiría más intenso que su aroma, en esa madrugada dirían…

―Te amo―.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota Final:

Gracias por leer. ¡Feliz día de la independencia a México!  
>Espero hayan disfrutado el fic, hoy también voy a actualizar "<em>Rebasando todo por un inglés<em>" y me apuro con los otros, espero poder hacer lo mismo mínimo con dos más dentro de este año; y por cierto también les invito a leer las historias colectivas que creamos varias fickers de la cuenta "El Circulo Monotono", a todas ellas, saludos, de hecho, saludos a todas mis amigas paisanas y extranjeras fans de Hetalia :3 Pdta: Si quieren más detalles de mí y mis razones para tardarme revisen mi perfil y sus notas (Ni siquiera le he hecho grandes cambios -3- ).


End file.
